


Ocean of Stars

by ikuzonos



Series: The Friends We Used to Know [7]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Board Games, Fluff, Multi, NDRV3 Spoilers, Stargazing, and a surprising amount knowing this series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:59:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9747827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikuzonos/pseuds/ikuzonos
Summary: Saihara tries not to think about Amami as he makes his way to Kirumi’s room, but his brain seems to have a fascination with focusing on everything that Saiharadoesn’twant.Everyone takes a moment to breathe.[Major Endgame NDRV3 Spoilers.]





	

**Author's Note:**

> i've tried to post this EIGHT TIMES ao3 what do you fucking want from me

Kirumi Toujou awakens on the day that the trees first begin to shed their leaves. It’s about two weeks into September, if Saihara’s math is right. At this point though, he can’t really remember. They’ve all been locked up for so long that the days blur together.

After his morning meeting with his doctor, Saihara goes to the hospital. Kirumi has recovered from her general delusions rather quickly, only a day after coming out of her coma. As time goes on, recovery seems to be speeding up a bit, but of course, Amami is the outlier to Saihara’s theory.

The green haired boy is still in no better shape. Whenever he’s conscious, he’s either a useless amnesiac, or screaming his head off. Angie - who seems to be the best source for gossip - says that he’s been moved into an intensive care unit, so he can be monitored at all hours. Apparently, his trauma from the past killing games he’d partaken in is rendering him in a fragile state.

Saihara tries not to think about Amami as he makes his way to Kirumi’s room, but his brain seems to have a fascination with focusing on everything that Saihara  _ doesn’t _ want.

Kirumi is tightly strapped to her bed - a precaution thanks to Amami’s breakdown - but she still smiles brightly at the sight of him. Saihara feels an awkward sensation in his stomach, but he tries to push it down.

“Hello, Saihara-san,” she greets him, “Are you feeling well?”

Saihara finds himself chuckling. Even now, Kirumi was concerned about him, despite her being the one in the hospital. He says, “I suppose? I should be asking you that, though.”

Kirumi sighs, “Every part of my body aches, but I know that I shouldn’t pity myself. If I’m alive, then there must have been something worth saving. So… I can’t really say.”

Something about her words hit Saihara in a way that he would have never expected. 

_ There must have been something worth saving. _

“Only Iruma-san, Chabashira-san, Shinguuji-san, and Ouma-san are yet to wake up, correct?” Kirumi asks.

Saihara nods, “Yes- Wait. How do you know that?”

“Ah,” Kirumi says, “I was speaking with Hoshi-san before you arrived, and he mentioned some of the others who were awake.”

Saihara bites the inside of his lip, “Are you okay, Toujou-san? I mean, with…” he trails off, but it’s clear where he was headed with his sentence.

Kirumi smiles, “There are no hard feelings between us.”

Saihara smiles back faintly, and wonders what the earth did to deserve someone as gentle as Kirumi.

-

After parting ways with Kirumi, Saihara heads to the cafeteria. There's a surprising amount of people inside already. Sans Maki and Gonta - who are sitting at another table, the latter scowling - and Shirogane - who simply isn't present - everyone is gathered around one table in the middle. 

Saihara walks up to them curiously, “Is that Monopoly?”

“I found it in the storage room this morning,” Maki says, idly turning a page from the magazine she's reading, “I don't like the game myself, but I thought the others would be interested.”

Kaito says, “Shuuichi-kun, you have to help me! Those two ganged up on me for no reason!” He waves his hand at Himiko and Angie, who have devilish grins on their faces. 

Angie says, “Kaito bankrupted Gonta for no reason! Himiko and Angie have to avenge his honour!”

“It's not my fault the dumbass didn't have any property to bargain with!” Kaito shouts back, “This is completely unfair!”

“You're still winning,” Hoshi grunts. 

Kaito clasps his hands, “Shuuichi-kun! I'm desperate!”

Saihara chuckles, and instead moves around to where Kaede is sitting. She's doing okay for herself, from what Saihara can tell, but she doesn't seem to have much strategy. 

“Can I sit with you?” he asks. 

Kaede nods and smiles, and scoots over so that he can sit down. 

Himiko picks up the dice, when Gonta says, “Wait. Before you do anything, put a hotel on New York avenue.”

Kaito frowns, “Hey, that's cheating! You can't help her!”

“Why wasn't it cheating when you asked Saihara for help, then?” Hoshi asks, raising an eyebrow. 

Kaito scowls furiously, but doesn't say a word, as Himiko grins, sticks her tongue out, and places down a hotel. 

Saihara glances around the table, then whispers to Kaede, “On your turn, ask Yonaga-san to trade Kentucky for States.”

“Okay,” Kaede replies in the same tone, “But why?”

“It has a higher landing probability, especially from jail,” he murmurs, “Plus, Momota-kun has the other two, and he’d do anything to get it from you.”

Kaede nods, something shining in her eyes. She waits patiently for Himiko to finish, then says, “Yonaga-san? Can I trade you Kentucky for States?”

Angie looks down at her cards, then the board, and then says, “Eh? Sure, Kaede!”

She flings the card in Kaede’s face, while she carefully hands the other card towards the other girl. Kaito skeptically raises an eyebrow, but doesn't say a word. 

“Thank you,” Kaede says, and proceeds to roll. 

The game lasts for another two hours. After Hoshi knocks out Angie, Himiko retaliates against him, before falling victim to Kaito’s devastating Boardwalk. 

Kaito becomes all the more fierce, as it comes down to him verses Kaede, with Saihara as her strategy guide. The others have taken to cheering on the remaining competitors, much to Kaito’s chagrin, as only Maki is on his side. 

Kaede lands on States after escaping jail. Kaito grins, having traded for ownership of it earlier, but Kaede simply replies, “Your roll.”

“No!” Kaito splutters, “You have to pay me! I didn't go to the effort of getting those hotels for nothing!”

Kaede smiles sweetly, “When I traded that to you, we agreed that I never have to pay rent on those spaces. Your roll.”

Angie jeers at Kaito, who glares at her, then Kaede, before picking up the dice and angrily shaking. 

Six turns later, Kaito lands on one of Kaede's hotels. He's out of ready cash, and quietly sighs, “That's game. You got me real bad.”

Kaede replies, “You did well enough. And I wouldn't have made it this far without Saihara-kun’s help.”

Saihara blushes. Kaede looks the happiest he's seen in days. 

Silently, he thanks the creator of Monopoly. 

-

The night hours have fallen onto the compound, but Saihara's still active. He figures if he wears himself out before going to bed, he might actually fall asleep tonight. As he wanders around the top floor, Saihara spots strange movement out of the corner of his eye. Curious, he turns on his heel, and pokes his head into the supply closet.

Standing inside is Kaede, one of her hands holding into a ladder rung, and looking up at the ceiling. She spots him, and quickly pulls her hand away, “A-Ah, Saihara-kun! I just noticed that the ladder was down, and I thought I’d try to put it back.” She flashes him an uneasy smile.

Saihara smiles back calmly, “Have you ever been on the roof at night before?”

Kaede twirls a strand of hair around her finger, “I’ve never been on the roof at all, actually.”

“Want to see, then?” Saihara asks without thinking, “The stars are lovely at this hour.”

Kaede looks at the ladder nervously, and shrugs.

Saihara says, “I’ll even go up first.” He walks towards the ladder, and ascends it rung by rung. He hears Kaede begin to climb as well, and smiles to himself.

Up on the rooftop, the only light comes from the stars. Saihara takes a few steps, letting the wind tousle his hair, as he moves closer to the edge. Kaede comes to stand next to him after a moment, but instead of looking up, glances down at the abyss of darkness below.

In the back of Saihara’s mind, he knows there’s a safety net a few feet below, but most of him wants to jump off the roof, feeling the air on all sides of his body before making a decisive impact with the dirt.

Instead, he grabs Kaede’s wrist, and points upwards, “Look at that. Isn’t it gorgeous?”

Kaede’s gaze travels to where he’s pointing, and her eyes fill with a strange wonder, “It is… I’ve never seen anything like it before. I’ve lived in cities my whole life… we don’t get stars there.”

Saihara nods softly, “When I was little, I lived in the countryside, and I saw these every night. But after they died, I went to live in the city with my uncle… well, I stopped seeing them.”

“I’m sorry,” Kaede murmurs.

“Don’t be,” Saihara replies, “It’s better this way.”

Kaede asks, “Do you come here often? Er… I mean…”

Saihara chuckles, “Only when I can’t sleep. Actually, I can’t sleep most nights. So… sometimes?”

“Well,” Kaede says quietly, “If you’re going to be here, maybe I can make an effort to come here more often myself.”

Saihara replies, “Is that a proposal?”

Kaede grins, “Would you like it to be?”

“You know, Akamatsu-san,” Saihara says, “You’re right. You’re not the person you were in the simulation… you’re better.”

Kaede’s expression changes from one of worry to being flattered. She leans on his shoulder, and murmurs, “Smooth, Saihara-kun. Are you sure you’ve never done this before?”

Saihara tries to respond, but Kaede bursts into laughter, “You’re easy to fluster. I… I think you’re better in real life too.”

“A shooting star!” Saihara says suddenly, “Make a wish!”

As it streaks across the sky, he asks, “So, what did you wish for?”

Kaede giggles, “Well if I tell you, then it won’t come true!”

“Do you really believe that superstition?”

“If you don’t, tell me what  _ you _ wished for.”

Saihara smiles, “I think you know what it was.”

Kaede slips his hand into her own, and replies, “And I think you know what I wished for too.”

They stay on the roof for the rest of the night, leaning on each other and watching the stars go by.

-

The second that Tenko’s allowed visitors, Saihara and Himiko rush into her room. She had woken up a day prior, but had already made an amazing recovery.

Tenko is sitting up on her bed when they enter, her long hair loose and wavy. She turns to them with surprise, her eyes wide. Something - longing, perhaps? - gleams in them, and she shakily gets to her feet.

“Chabashira-san!” Saihara says cheerfully, “I’m so glad to see you again!”

Himiko adds, “You look nice with your hair down! It adds to your style points.”

Tenko stares at them for a second, as if gauging their words. Then she takes a step forwards, and punches Himiko in the face.

**Author's Note:**

> @kiki: i lied


End file.
